Our Second Chances
by BrayTheGreat
Summary: SEQUEL TO CHANGING HIS WAYS! Everything was a dream, Mac's new to Charming and she needs a job. Guess where she immediately gets hired. BAD SUMMARY! *Can't Reveal Everything.* DISCLAIMER: Kurt owns his characters, I own mine.
1. Chapter 1: Is This Even Real

He walked into the office to see his mother sitting behind the desk. A long haired brunette woman sat across from her. Jax couldn't see her face but she felt so familiar to him. Her hair stopped a little above her butt. She was wearing a pair of black shorts, with a black t-shirt. She had on black sandals; they had rhinestones on the side of them. He continued to stare at her until she looked at him.

When they're eyes connected, it was like he fell in love with her all over again. Mackenzie, apparently she wasn't his wife, they had no kids. That's what hurt him the most. He had all the memories of her, of their life together and she probably had no idea about a thing.

Something dawned on him as they continued to stare at each other. She started to smile, adjusting herself in her seat.

_She was so easily attracted to me in that 'dream', I don't want to believe it wasn't real. Maybe it'll be like that this time. Yeah, maybe… Maybe this is fate giving me a second chance, a chance to do everything right this time. Not to fuck everything up between us. I don't want to be the Jax in that dream; cocky, arrogant, cheating on her. She doesn't deserve that, she's too good for shit like that. Hell, she's too good for shit like this. _

"Hey Ma, who's this?" Jax was going to play this off… he didn't even care.

Gemma looked up from the computer and smiled. "Mackenzie Burke, she's going to start doing papers up here. She's new to Charming." Gemma stood up to hug her son.

Jax looked back at Mac. "Jax Teller. Welcome to Charming…" He reached his hand out for her to shake, with his famous panty-dropping smile on his face.

Mackenzie stood up and smiled too. Her "too sweet, fall to your knees for me" smile that seemed to be working it's magic on the blonde biker before her. "Mac. You can call me Mac. Thank you…"

Jax ran a free hand through his hair while his other hand fished a cigarette out of the carton in his pocket. "What brings you here?" Jax lit his cigarette and held the carton to Mac.

"No thanks. I wanted to start fresh and be somewhere new… Have you lived here your whole life?" Mac sat back down, looking at Gemma for any answers. Gemma nodded her head and walked out of the office, into the garage.

Jax smirked at the brunette sitting down, "Picked a quiet place to do so. Yeah, all 23 years."

Mac stood up again, straight-faced. "You don't look 23, I would've said like 19 years old…" Jax laughed, making her giggle. He already liked the sound of it. Then again, he should've known he would. He should've known he would love her, period.

His dream was too elaborate to even seem real but he knew it had to be a dream, especially considering he wasn't talking to wife right now… She was a stranger to him.

The idea of her having the same dream gave him a little hope. He could only wish that they could that much, if not anything else. He remembered the reason why she came to Charming in his dream and it made him want to ask if that was accurate.

"You keep looking at me like that, with those beautiful green eyes and it just makes me want you a little more." Jax couldn't stop the words from coming out of his mouth. He watched Mac's mouth fall open and then she smiled.

"Do you have any kids?" Mac's effort to change the subject succeeded.

"No, none. Why? Do you?" He smiled at her again. He found it hard to not smile at her. She was beautiful and he was going to let her know he thought so.

"I was simply curious. No, I don't… I don't want kids for a long time." Mac shifted her weight between her hips. "I better go find Mrs. Teller-Morrow and give her these papers. It was really nice meeting you, Jax."

Jax walked closer to her. "Don't ever call her that, she'll kill you. It's Gemma… and it was very nice meeting you. Are you going to stay around a little longer today?"

Mac looked at the floor, at the door, then finally looked at Jax. "Oh shit, I'm sorry. If she has any work for me to do then yes I will. Otherwise no, I'll just go home." Mac watched Jax move a little closer to her.

"Why don't you come to a party tonight? We always have a party on Friday. It'll start around 10…" Jax's effort to be close to her was working; he didn't like not being able to even touch her.

"Oh… Um, sure. Only if you don't leave me alone…" Mac smirked at him and he chuckled.

"Oh trust me… I'm not gonna let you out of my sight." Jax's words made Mac blush. She knew where he was trying to take this. She didn't mind but she wanted to know more about him before making any moves.

She knew Jax; she knew what he was trying to do. She had the same dream he had. The one where they were married, in love, with four children. She loved that lifestyle… she wished more than anything that it was real. She wanted him.

"Jax, can I ask something? Please don't think I'm crazy either." She looked up at Jax and watched him nod. "Do I seem familiar to you? Anything about me, is it familiar?"

Jax stepped back a little, he looked around. Walking over to the couch, he sat down. Taking a few deep breaths, mentally preparing himself for this conversation, he nodded. "Yes… too familiar. What about you? Is that why you're here, to be close?"

Mac nodded her head, keeping her green eyes on his deep blue eyes. "It was just a dream… I have them all the time, but this dream felt so real. It was crazy and good. I wanted it to be real."

Jax nodded his head in agreement and smiled at her. "Married with four kids, huh? Wonder which one of us thought of that…"

* * *

Jax walked through the clubhouse with Mac by his side and it felt like their dream. They walked up to the bar where Clay, Bobby, and Tig were sitting. "Hey brotha! Who's that?" Bobby's words were a little slurred, but he still had a little sobriety in him.

Mac smiled at the men and remembered her relationship with all of them. She remembered being extremely close to Juice and Happy. But she also remembered what happened to her relationship with Jax because of her closeness with Juice.

"This is Mac. She's going to be working with Gemma now." Jax looked at Mac and smiled, leaning forward to kiss her temple.

"That's cool. I'm Clay, Gemma's husband." Clay held out his hand and smiled at the brunette. "This is Bobby and that's Tig." Mac smiled at the three men and looked at Jax.

"Nice to meet you guys!" Mac wrapped her arm around Jax's waist. Maybe it was in a protective way because she saw all the women in room looking at him.

"Come on, darlin'." Jax grabbed two beers from the prospect standing behind the bar and lead Mac to one of the couches. He sat down first before pulling her onto his lap.

He saw Gemma walk into the big room and she spotted them. Rolling her eyes, she walked over to the couple and stood in front of them.

"Well, well, well… I see you two already got acquainted." Gemma put her hand on her hip.

"Hey Ma… how ya doin'?" Jax smiled up at his mother and took a sip from his beer.

"Don't screw this up, Jackson. I'm serious!" Gemma rolled her eyes again at her son. Smiling at Mac, she walked away.

* * *

**AN: Well here it is! The sequel is HERE... **

**Thank you all for the love you gave** _Changing His_ Ways**. I appreciate it so much and I hope you all enjoy this story as much as you did the first one! Let me know what you think about this chapter! ENJOY THE STORY**


	2. Chapter 2: Taking It Slow

Mac parked her 2005 Jeep Wrangler and looked at herself in the mirror. She put on her lip gloss and smiled at herself. Grabbing her purse, she got out of the car. She walked toward the office and saw Jax in the garage, working. She started walking toward him with a smile on her face.

"Hey you!" Mac stood beside the car he was working on. It was a black Honda accord, a cage according to Jax.

Jax looked up at the woman in front of him and smiled. "Hey darlin', what's up?" He grabbed the rag that was sitting on the toolbox beside Mac and wiped his hands off. "I'd hug ya but I don't want you to get dirty."

"Working until 4… Your mom has errands to run and asked if I could come in. Get cleaned up and then we'll talk." Mac smirked at the man in front of her, _He looks so good… _

"Me too, why don't we do something when we get off?" Jax looked back at the office door, expecting it to fly open at any moment. "There's no parties tonight but we can still hang out."

"Yeah, I'd like that. Maybe you can come over and I'll make dinner. We can watch a movie or something. Simple stuff…" She laughed and pulled her phone out of her back pocket, checking the time. "Let me know what you want to do. I better get in there. She said she wanted to leave at 12."

She gave his arm a squeeze and walked off to the office door. Looking back at Jax, she smiled when she caught him watching her.

* * *

"Hey gorgeous, you ready to go?" Jax sat on the edge of the desk by Mac. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Give me a minute, I just need to finish the last paper and file it up." She looked back down at the paper and finished what she was doing.

Standing up, she turned around and put the paper in the filing cabinet. She grabbed her purse off the desk and looked at Jax. "What are we gonna do?"

Jax smiled at the brunette and held his hand out for her to grab. When she took it, he started walking toward the door. Leading Mac to his bike, he handed her his helmet. "Dinner, maybe a movie or something." He smiled at her as she gave him a questioning look about the motorcycle. "You're not scared, are you?"

Mac smiled and shook her head, "I've never been on one." Jax chuckled and swung a leg over the seat of his Dyna. He held out his hand to help her over and she took it.

"Hang on tight, ok?" He instructed.

"Do you know where you're going?" She asked, sweetly.

Jax nodded his head, giving her no explanation, whatsoever.

Mac led Jax through her small house. There were still some boxes in the living room, but otherwise the house was decorated to simple, expensive taste. _She must have money, a shit ton of it. _

Jax stood in the doorway of the kitchen and watched Mac throw her stuff on the table. She looked at him and pointed to one of the chairs. "Make yourself at home…"

Jax walked over to the chair she pointed at and sat down. "Are you actually from Florida or was that just some shit in the dream?" Mac nodded her head.

"Miami… Andrew and Vivian Burke, three kids: Andrew, Mackenzie, and Stacy. No pets, ever. The abusive boyfriend bit? That was real too. Of course I ran… Mike is Dad's golf buddy and they got along great. He'd never believe that wonderful Mike Evans would do that. I should call them but they would tell Mike so fuck that."

Jax frowned, "I was hoping that shit wasn't true. I'm sorry that happened to you… I wish I could make that go away."

Mac walked over to him and cupped his cheek, "Don't be upset about it. Led me here. I'm not sure why I stopped here but I'm glad I did. If I hadn't you and the club the other day at that ice cream shop, the dream probably wouldn't have happened."

Jax swung an arm around Mac and smiled at her. "I feel like it was real and that we didn't just meet. I hate this… I liked kissing you when I wanted and touching you when I wanted… I mean, shit Mac, I don't even know what this is right now." Jax pulled her closer to him, keeping his eyes on hers.

"Does it feel like we've known each other for years? Wait, what happened to Wendy and Abel?" Mac's mind was going wild.

"Me and Wendy got a divorce like in the dream but as far as I know, there is no Abel. Don't go getting pregnant on me, either…" Jax's frown turned into a smile before he started laughing.

"You wouldn't be able to contain all your excitement if I did get pregnant… shut up! But really, fool, what do you want to eat?" Jax's laughter was contagious…

"I'm thinking lasagna… that was always my favorite in the dream." Jax pulled Mac onto his lap and ran a hand through her hair. "Don't cut it this time… I was mad at you for that. Even though you still looked beautiful… I love your hair."

"Takes way too long and I don't have the stuff for it. How about we just order some take-out and watch a movie? I'll cook that another night. I'll do as I please, thank you very much!" Mac kissed Jax's cheek before standing up to grab her cell phone out of her purse. Before she could fully get out of his reach, he pulled her back onto his lap, pressing his lips to hers. Feeling Mac's hands in his hair, he deepened the kiss.

Mac tugged at the ends of his hair, moaning into his mouth. Jax pulled away and laughed, "Ever since Friday, I've wanted that. Just to kiss you…"

Mac smiled at him and pressed her lips to his again, in a quick kiss. "Is Chinese good for you?"

Jax nodded his head and let his grip on her go. "I'm gonna go find a movie." Mac nodded her head and walked toward the counter that her purse was sitting on.

"Check Netflix first… DVDs will be the last resort." Mac soft voice earned a chuckle from the blonde biker in the other room.

* * *

**AN: Well here's another one for you amazing readers! Thank you all so much for the love and appreciation. Let me know what you know about this chapter; tell me what you want to see in this story... I'd love to hear from you all!**


	3. Chapter 3: Opinions Of Others

Jax racked up the balls on the pool table and put some chalk on the pool cue. He looked over his shoulder at the door, then at his step-father. "Let's play, old man!"

Clay smiled at the blonde and shook his head. "You got other plans, son?" Clay broke the balls and a stripe ball went into one of the pockets.

Jax shook his head, "No, just though Mac would come by today." Jax watched Clay sink another striped ball into a different pocket.

Clay hit a stripe ball and watched it hit another ball, not going into a pocket. He shook his head and looked at his step-son. "Things gettin' serious between you two?" Clay eyed the blonde.

Jax nodded his head with a smile on his face, "Yeah, she's great…" Jax hit a solid colored ball and watched it fall into a pocket. "Don't worry either… I know she can be trusted." He moved around the table and hit another ball, it repeating the same motion.

Clay looked up from the pool table and gave Jax a confused look. "I hope so, son. Don't want shit to go south. You actually seem happy, happier than you were with the junkie."

Jax gave Clay an appreciative smile.

* * *

With Jax winning their game, the two men shook hands and hugged. They walked over to the bar and sat down. Juice walked over to them and whispered something into Clay's ear.

Jax gave them a concerned look before taking another sip of his beer. He watched the door to the clubhouse carefully, hoping to see Mac walk in. He hadn't heard from her in two days. No text, no call, and she wasn't needed at TM so she wasn't around. He was starting to get worried.

Clay clapped Jax's shoulder and pulled him out of his thoughts. "Go find her, Jax… Quit sitting around here. We're not doing a damn thing, son."

Jax smiled and stood up, adjusting his cut, he took another sip of his beer and walked out the door. He walked over to his Dyna and looked around the lot one more time to make sure she wasn't already there. Not seeing her jeep, he got on his bike and put his helmet on.

Turning over the engine, Jax drove out of the lot and took a right. As he rode down the road, the cool night breeze calmed him down a bit.

* * *

He pulled up to her house and saw the jeep in the driveway. He noticed the black BMW parked behind it and he parked the Dyna. Immediately getting off the bike, he took his helmet off and walked up the path to the front door.

He knocked on the door a few times before it flew open and an older man stood before him. He was in a suit, he looked like a lawyer. Jax knew exactly who the man was…

"Can I help you?" Andrew Burke spoke as high and mighty as he swore he was.

Jax smirked and looked past the man to see Mac standing behind him. "Where've you been, Mac?"

With Jax ignoring him, Andrew huffed out a gust of air. "Don't worry about her, I'm speaking to you."

Jax looked back at Mac's father and smirked again. "I don't really give a damn what you have to say. She's not going with you so I'm not even sure what you have to say matters." Jax pushed passed Andrew and walked straight to Mac. "How'd he find you? What happened?"

Jax's concern stunned her but she immediately wrapped her arms around his neck. "Just get him out of here. Please make him leave." Knowing exactly what Jax was capable of, she continued to beg for his protection.

"You just need to leave, Mr. Burke… She obviously left Miami for a reason, just let her be." Jax watched Andrew's demeanor change. "If you have any ounce of love for your daughter then you will just leave her alone…"

"You want to stay here, Mackenzie? Is that what you really want?" Andrew watched his daughter nod her head and Jax's arms snake around her waist. "Why? What happened to make you run away? You know you could come to me with any of your problems and I would have helped you fix them."

Mac's arms fell to her side as she heard her father's words. "Don't say that… You knew exactly what was going on and you let him hit me. You let Mike hurt me, time and time again. You weren't going to help me. Just leave me alone. All of you… Leave me alone and don't ever come here again."

With that, Andrew grabbed his trench coat from the back of the couch. He walked to the front door and looked back at his daughter one last time. "I never knew it was that bad… I love you, Mackenzie. You're my daughter, my first daughter. You're my little girl and I just wanted what was best for you, every day of your life. I wanted you to be in the best law school and you thought I was just trying to send you away. I wanted you with a good man who had a good future… I wanted the best for you. I thought I raised you right."

"That bad? You shouldn't have let it get bad at all, in that case. I didn't want to go to law school… I don't want to be a lawyer, dad. He may have a good future but he's not a good man. You can sleep at night now, you and mom, both. I found a good man with a good future. He's amazing and he will protect me, no matter what. Rest assured. He is great. Dad, this is Jax Teller." Mac motioned toward the blonde biker standing beside her.

Jax looked at Mac then back at Andrew. Stepping toward him, Jax held out his hand. "Jackson Teller. I go by Jax, though."

Andrew shook Jax's hand and nodded his head. "Take care of her, Mr. Teller." Andrew walked out the door, leaving the couple standing in the living room.

"You could've called me…" Jax sat down on the couch and looked up at the brunette.

"For what? It was just my dad; he's not going to hurt me. I just don't want him here. I want to be left alone…"

Jax eyed her before saying anything. "Fine, I guess I'll leave you alone." Jax stood up and walked to the door, before opening it, he looked back at her. Opening the door, he walked out of it, closing it behind him.

Jax walked to the end of the driveway toward his Dyna. He climbed on the bike and put his helmet on. Popping his knuckles before turning over the engine, he drove off toward nowhere.

* * *

**AN: let me know what you think of the new chapter. **

**AND PLEASE DON'T HESITATE TO LET ME KNOW IF YOU DON'T LIKE SOMETHING IN THE STORY**


	4. Chapter 4: Let's Make This Forever

Jax sat against his father's tombstone and watched the sun start to go down. He was thinking about his club, his girl and his life. He wondered how long Mac wanted to be alone. He already missed her, he didn't want to leave her alone. He started to fiddle with his rings. One was a skull head and the other two had the letters SO and NS on them. Jax's loyalty to that club was incredible.

Right as he slipped the NS ring back onto his finger, his phone started ringing. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the caller ID. _Mac. _

He wanted to ignore the call so badly after what happened at her house but something could've been wrong. If something happened to her, he'd never be able to live with himself. He flipped his phone open and held it to his ear. "Hello?"

"_I'm sorry…" _He heard her sigh and he knew she was more upset with herself now than she was when he left. "_I didn't mean to lash out at you. Please come back."  
_"Is everything ok, babe?" Jax started walking toward his Dyna.  
"_I just want you here, Jax. Everyone else can leave me alone… except you."  
_"I'll be there soon…"

Jax closed the phone and put on his helmet. He climbed onto his motorcycle and turned over the engine. He looked at his father's tombstone before pulling away from the cemetery and onto the highway.

* * *

Pulling into Mac's driveway, he parked the Dyna and set his helmet on one of the handle bars. He walked up the path to the door and knocked on the door. After a few minutes, the door opened a little.

All Jax saw was long, tan, toned legs. He smirked, tilting his head upward to drink in the rest of her. She was wearing a pair of pink and white polka dot flannel shorts and a tight, black tank top. Her hair hung around her shoulders, wearing little to no make-up. He could tell she was upset.

Before he could make any moves, she flew at him; her arms flying around his neck and her head burying itself in his chest. Without a second guess, almost like a reflex, his arms snaked around her slim waist, pulling her closer to him. There was absolutely no space between them anymore.

Jax pushed her into the house and closed the door with his foot. He pulled away from Mac long enough to swoop down and pick her up. He carried her down the hall to her bedroom. Walking over to her bed, he laid her down. He kissed her forehead and pulled out of her grip.

He took off his cut and laid it on the dresser drawers. Jax toed off his shoes and picked them up, placing them by the door. He took off his jeans, kicking them toward his shoes. Peeling off his white SAMCRO t-shirt, he walked over to the opposite side of the bed. He sat down and ran his hands through his shaggy, blonde hair.

Mac placed a hand on Jax's back and he turned to look at her. She gave him a small smile and moved her hand to his arm. She tugged at his arm, trying to get him to lay down with her. Jax smiled at the brunette before making any other moves.

He laid down beside Mac and watched as she moved toward him, laying her head on chest. Jax threw his arm around her and pulled her closer. "Talk to me… tell me what happened."

Mac looked up at the blonde biker and shook her head. "I just need this, Jax… I just want you to make me feel safe." Mac rested her head back in its rightful place on his chest. "This is exactly what can make me feel better."

Jax kissed her hair, "You know that I will protect you from anything… That dream gave that away but babe, what's going on? You have to talk to me… You were fine two days ago when I was here…. What happened with your dad?"

"Yeah, I know. Nothing is going on. He just threatened to tell Mike and shit…. I don't need that. He's such an asshole. He told me that Mike would find me and hurt me… He said he wouldn't do anything about it either because I'm a stupid girl for running away from such a great life." Mac looked up at Jax, waiting for him to say something.

Jax started to run his hand up and down Mac's arm. "I won't let him hurt you, I promise you that. He won't come anywhere near you. Fuck them all, babe. You don't need them. You've got me and the club will definitely be here for you." Mac sat up and stared at Jax as he spoke.

She climbed onto Jax's lap as he sat up and sat against the headboard. "You always know what to say… thank you for being here for me."

Jax leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers, putting every emotion into the kiss. Pushing his tongue past her lips, he deepened their kiss. Mac moaned against his lips and Jax flipped them over so that he was lying on top of her.

Mac felt Jax's hand move up her leg and his lips move to her neck. Little moans escaped her lips as Jax continued to kiss her neck, biting at it.

Jax's hand reached the fabric of her shorts and he moved it toward to waistband. Tugging them down, he flung the shorts at the door. Jax stopped kissing her and looked over her tan body. A sexy, lust-filled smile painted itself onto his face.

Jax watched Mac pull her tank top off and toss it to the floor. She looked at him and waited for his next move.

* * *

Mac woke up to the smell of coffee, bacon and eggs. She got out of her bed and picked up Jax's t-shirt to put on. She walked into the kitchen and saw Jax standing in front of the stove, she laughed.

He turned at the sound of Mac's laughter, he smiled at her. "Hey babe." He watched her walk toward him. He grabbed her hand when she got close enough for him to reach her. Pulling her to him, his hands moved to her hips. Moving them past her hips to her ass, he pulled her closer to him. "That shirt looks good on you, ya know…"

Mac pressed her lips to his in a heated kiss. Pulling away from him after a few minutes, she nodded her head. "I figured it would, that's why I put it on. Whatcha makin'?"

Jax let a laugh escape his lips and pulled himself out of her grip. "We got coffee, bacon, eggs, and waffles. It's almost ready too."

Jax flipped the bacon over in the pan and grabbed two plates out of the cabinet to the left of the stove.

* * *

"That was so delicious… who knew you could cook?" Mac laughed as she cleared the table. As she stood upright, she felt Jax's strong arms wrap themselves around her waist. "Thanks for breakfast, baby."

She felt Jax's lips on her neck and she started laughing. Mac set the plate in her hand back on the table and turned around to face him.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed him. Pulling away from him, her arms fell to her side. "I need to get dressed and go to the store. Do you have to work today?"

Jax released the brunette and backed away from her, reaching around his girlfriend to pick up the dirty plate. Walking over to the sink, he set the plate down and turned to look at Mac. "I'm going by there later to check the schedule, talk to Clay and the guys. I'll probably stay there unless you want me to come back here."

Mac smiled at the blonde before saying anything, "Of course I do… I'm getting the stuff to make lasagna. If you want that for dinner then why don't you invite the guys over too?"

Jax's smile only got bigger. "Good, I was coming back anyway. Really, babe? That'd be fuckin' awesome."

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the late update, been a little busy. Let me know what you think of the new chapter. **

**Oh, because of the lack of feedback, I won't be updating again until I get some... I need to know what all of you wonderful readers are feeling about the story. I don't want to keep writing a story that no one likes. So please let me know what you think about it!**


	5. Chapter 5: Nothing Will Keep Me From You

Jax walked into the office to talk to his mother as he was told to do so. He laid down on the couch and waited for her to look at him.

"We gotta talk about you and my new worker, Jackson." Jax looked at Gemma as she finally spoke to him.

"What about us?" Jax sat up on the couch.

Gemma turned the chair so she could look at her son better. "Don't screw shit up. She's a great worker, she's smart as hell and doesn't take no shit."

Jax laughed at what he heard and stood up. "You called me in here to tell me how to be in a relationship? Oh cut the shit, Ma. You know damn good and well that we are just fine. You know I'm basically living with her."

Gemma rolled her eyes. "Of course I know all of that, Jackson. I also know just how you are. You can't keep it in your pants and there's only been one other person you've been close to. I probably should have let you figure this out for yourself but Tara is back, son."

Jax's eyes grew wide as he heard Gemma's last sentence. He shook his head and walked out of the office to his Dyna. He got on the bike and put on his helmet. Starting up the motorcycle, he left the lot.

Gemma watched from the office window as her son left the lot. "Where the hell is he going?" Clay appeared in the doorway of the office.

"Hopefully to find his girl… Not to go treading through the past." Gemma turned to look at her husband.

"What do you mean?" Clay walked into the office and closed the door.

"Tara is back and I just told him. I saw her at St. Thomas when I went with Unser to his chemo treatment." Gemma walked back to her desk and sat down. "If he fucks shit up with Mac, I'll kill him. I swear, Clay. She's good for him, ya know."

Clay rolled his eyes before nodding his head. "She's a damn good cook, too." Clay's statement earned a chuckle from Gemma.

* * *

Jax rode past the familiar house that he used to spend most of his teenage years at. He saw that the Cutlass wasn't buried under any newspaper anymore, it was clean. He saw the front door swing open and he sped off.

Luckily, he could easily get to Mac's house going this way. He had no intention of seeing Tara or even talking to her… He just wanted to know if what his mother said was true. Now that he had the conformation, it just made him want his girlfriend even more. Something about knowing that Tara was back made him miss Mac so much.

He pulled into the driveway and spotted her tan legs hanging out the window of the jeep. He chuckled and he took off his helmet. Setting the helmet on the handlebar, he unzipped his jumper and stepped out of it; revealing a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt under the suit.

He snuck up to the jeep and grabbed her ankle, making her scream. "OH MY FUCKING GOD! JACKSON, WHAT THE HELL? ARE YOU CRAZY?" Jax started laughing as Mac got out of the jeep and started hitting on him.

"That isn't funny, asshole! Oh shit, you scared the hell out of me! What were you thinking!?" Mac stopped hitting him when Jax wrapped his arms around her, still laughing.

At the same time the couple was hugging and laughing, that same black Cutlass stopped in front of the house. Jax stopped laughing immediately when he heard the door slam shut. He looked out at the road and saw his ex-girlfriend walking toward them. Mac followed Jax's eyes and started smiling.

She walked toward Tara and stopped when Tara was standing in front of her, Tara was looking right through Mac at Jax. Mac looked back at her boyfriend and rolled her eyes as she noticed he was staring at her.

"Can I help you?" Mac finally got Tara's attention.

Tara cleared her throat and pulled a few envelopes out of her handbag. "Oh, uh, I'm sorry… These were in my mailbox. I assume you're Mackenzie Burke?"

Mac continued to smile as she held out her hand for the envelopes. "Yeah I am, thanks. Who are you?"

Tara looked at Jax again before speaking. "Tara Knowles. I guess he's your boyfriend?"

Mac looked back at the blonde biker and nodded her head. "Yeah, don't mind him… He has no manners. His name is Jax. He's from around here, but I'm new."

Jax walked toward the women and wrapped his arms around Mac. "We gotta go, babe. Mom wants us over for dinner."

Mac smiled as Jax kissed her temple and held onto to her tighter. "Well it was really nice to meet you! Thanks again for bring my mail over here."

Tara nodded and smiled. She turned around and walked to her car. Getting in the car, she drove off.

Mac turned around to see Jax walking to the front door. She ran to catch up to him and jumped on his back. "What's wrong, baby?"

Jax grabbed a hold of Mac's legs so she wouldn't fall and continued to walk to the kitchen. He stood against a counter and Mac let go of Jax. He turned around to face her and pressed his lips to hers.

Mac pulled away and looked at him curiously. "Tell me… What's wrong, Jax?"

Jax backed away from her and frowned. "Tara… she's not just some stranger from down the road. We dated back in high school. She left after graduation to go to Charming. It was a lot more serious than your average high school relationship. But it ended a long time ago… when she left."

Mac hopped off the counter and walked over to her refrigerator, grabbing a beer out of it; she immediately popped the top off of the bottle and started drinking the beer. Jax watched her with confusion.

"You're not over her, are you? Rhetorical question, please don't answer it… I know you're not. You were acting like a shy little 6 year old out there. Was that last little bit for you, me, or her? Oh, yeah, I am pissed. You tell me all this and you don't say she was just your ex, but it was so much more serious than that? What the hell… Again, don't answer that. Maybe you should just go… "

Jax continued to shake his head until he got the nerve to approach her. "Stop… You asked what was wrong and that was it. Seeing someone who used to mean so much to me for the first time in 7 years can be a little affective, Mac. That's all it is… She used to be important to me, it's been 7 years since I've seen her. Nothing else… you're important to me. You're all that matters to me now. I promise you."

Jax took the beer from Mac and set it on the counter. He turned back to face her and picked her up, immediately removing her shirt as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He walked over to the kitchen table and pushed everything off of it. Pushing the chair out of his way, he laid Mac on the table.

"I'm not going anywhere, it'll take a lot more than some ex to keep me from you, babe. Remember that…" Jax pulled his shirt off and tossed it to the floor. Pulling her shorts off, Jax tossed them to the floor as well.

* * *

"Clay! I have been looking everywhere for you. I got the info you wanted… You're gonna love this, man." Juice grinned at his president as they walked into the meeting room.

"What is it, Juice? Make it quick before Jax gets here." Clay sat down in his chair.

"She's a lawyer, her father's a lawyer, and her brother's a lawyer. It's a damn family of them. Mac's mom is a doctor and her younger sister is still in high school. Oh and her ex-fiancé is a psychopath. He's been arrested a few times, but still maintains his job as- just take a wild guess."

"He's a lawyer too?" Clay looked up at Juice, hoping to be wrong.

Juice nodded his head and laughed. "She's from the high and mighty, alright. Oh and Jax knows all of this. The bug in her bag also tells us why she showed up in Charming…" Juice looked at the doors and then back at Clay. "The fiancé was beating her so he took off. She stopped here for the night and spotted us at Sweets a few days before she applied for the job. Sounds crazy, I know. It's all for Jax. She apparently saw him and he saw her. Been stuck together ever since. It's something about a dream, they both had the same dream or something like that and now they're all in love and shit."

"You think she's really here for Jax?" Clay flipped through the file on Mac.

Juice nodded his head. "She's barely here, Clay. If she wanted to bring us down, she'd be here more. She was one party, been working in the office two days out of the week and she never, ever comes in the clubhouse when she's here. She's always in the office. Jax will go to the office to talk to her if anything. She's definitely here for the big bad biker… but she just wants his love. Definitely not a sweet-butt, she barely speaks to the rest of us. Except Happy, I've seen her and Happy talk sometimes."

Clay nodded his head, "Ok… Keep an eye on her and if you see Hap, tell him I need a word with him."

Juice smiled at his president and walked out of the room.

He started to walk to his computer but spotted Happy at the blonde with a tall, blonde woman. "Yo Hap! Go in there… It's important." Happy growled at his brother but left the blonde to go into the meeting room.

He opened the door and saw his president sitting at the table with his head is in hands. "Wassup? Everything ok?"

Clay looked and grinned at the Tacoma Killer. "Yeah, brotha, everything's good. You know Jax's girl, right?"

Happy sat down in his chair and looked at Clay curiously. "Mac? Yeah, she's cool. Why?"

"You think she's out to get the club? What do you guys talk about when you see her?"

Happy gave Clay a sideways glance. "Nah, definitely not. We talk about motorcycles, cars and women. Definitely not a normal conversation to share with a woman but she likes motorcycles and cars… She was just curious about how the women become affiliated with us. Like how they get chosen and whatnot."

"That's it? Nothing about what we really do?" Clay looked at his hands.

"Nah, brotha… She's curious as to our history, like what made us start a club about motorcycles, though. But she's definitely trying to bring us down if that's what you're thinking… She's good, no doubt."

Clay nodded his head and stood up. "Thanks, Hap… I just needed to know. She's just too quiet when she actually is around."

Happy stood up too. "Maybe Jax told her to act that way."

Clay chuckled and patted Happy on the back. "Something tells me that she's too headstrong to listen to the little Prince."

* * *

"Hey, Gemma, is there anything I can help you with?" Mac walked into the kitchen with Jax and shrugged her jacket off.

Gemma turned around to look at the young woman, she set down the knife she was using, wiped her hands off and walked toward Mac. Wrapping her arms around her, Gemma brought Mac into a hug.

"It's good to see you, honey. I thought he'd done run you off… but no, everything's covered in here. I suppose you could take them some more beer and tell them dinner's almost ready." Gemma let go of Mac and walked back to her cutting board by the stove.

"I heard about the ex, if that's what you're referring to. Alright, I can do that. Is it ok if I have one?"

Gemma turned around to glare at her son's girlfriend. "We're not even going to discuss that little bitch! Of course it is, please have whatever you want. Don't ask for anything again… Just because I like you doesn't mean I won't use this on you!" Gemma smiled at Mac as she waved the knife at her.

Mac laughed as she listened to Gemma. "I'd love the details, he definitely won't tell me anything. Whoa, whoa… I'm sorry."

Mac grabbed the beers and walked into the living room. She saw Clay and Jax sitting on the couch, watching a baseball game. It was the Yankees vs. the Red Sox. If she was in Miami right now, most of everyone with a lick of common sense would be cheering for the Red Sox. She wasn't surprised to hear the two men before her cheering for the Yankees.

"Do you guys want some more beer?" Mac stood to the side of the television, making sure not to get in the way.

"That'd be great! Thanks, sweetheart." Clay grabbed a bottle from the brunette and smiled at her.

Jax looked at his girlfriend and patted his lap, silently telling her to sit down. Mac ducked out off the way of the TV and walked toward Jax. Sitting down on his lap, Mac handed him the beer. "Thanks babe… I'm glad I didn't have to get up for one."

Mac's lips found Jax's. She finally pulled away and spoke softly, "Gemma said dinner's almost ready."


End file.
